


White Flower

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Cross posted to Fanfiction.net. Set after Attack Of the Clones, Anakin Proposal to Padme! Read and Review This is my first fanfiction. Originally posted in 2004
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	White Flower

In the hallway, walked a young man, who seemed to be looking for someone. This man had sandy blond hair and sea blue eyes. He stood about six feet six inches. It was Anakin Skywalker; he was a Jedi Knight. Finally he stopped in front of a door. Next to this door was a vase of white flowers. He picked one of the snow-white flowers. He then knocked on the door and waited it to open; when it opened he stepped inside.

The room was beautifully decorated with flowers, statues and crystal. In front of a huge window stood Padmé. Her long curly brown locks were down around her shoulders. She was wearing a soft lavender, frilly dress.

When Anakin saw her, his heart skipped a beat. She was a Dream girl for that long period of ten years and now she was here with him, feeling the same way he felt for her. He was in love with her and she was in love with him.

But why was she sad?

He walked up behind her quietly and held the white flower in front of her face.

Anakin said, "I Said thought Milady probably needed some cheering up."

Padmé took the flower and inhaled the sweet scent. Anakin slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as her pulled her close to him. Padmé laid her head on his chest.

"The Fountain" she said quietly and then pointed outside the window where a small fountain stood in the middle of the hustle and bustle of Corroscant.

"it reminds me of Naboo" she continue as she slipped out of Anakin's embrace and walked over to the table near the window. On this table was a vase of bright red flowers. She put the white flower in amidst the red flowers, which made it look even prettier.

Anakin stared at her and asked, concern evident in his voice "Padmé What's Wrong?"

Padmé answered "It's like a dream. This relationship with you and me, only I don't want to wake up. Tomorrow I'll be leaving for Naboo and you will stay here. It could be another ten years before we meet again and I don't think I could bear loosing you again. I'm afraid to wake up because its too good to be true! And when I wake up it will be like before you came back into my life. I'll crawl back into my political hole and go back to being boring and lifeless. You bring so much life into my life. I'm scared to death that is a dream and you aren't real."

She started crying, the tears surprised her because up until that day on Genosis she hadn't cried since she was a child. She used to be so much in control of her emotions but lately with Anakin she wasn't. But it was fine with her.

Anakin moved to her and took her in his arms. She cried onto his chest, and moved her arms around his neck.

Anakin said, "I'm real, your real. I'll always be here for you. I couldn't bear to leave you again"

They stood there a moment, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of being in each other's arms. A minute Anakin spoke "Padmé, My sweet Padmé, Will you marry me? Then we won't have to be separated for years. I will never be complete without you."

Padmé looked up at the eyes she loved so much, the sea blue eyes that belong to the most caring man she ever knew.

Anakin continued after a minute of gazing in the chocolate brown eyes that made him melt inside, "Don't talk to me about duty because I will give it up for you. I love you"

Padmé started crying again and said "Yes Ani, I will Marry You "she smiled and he hugged her. They then kissed. They would be together forever, always in and always together.


End file.
